cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200222-history
Noods
Noods were the eighth branding of Cartoon Network. It debuted on July 14, 2008, replacing the Fall brand. The Noods were new to Cartoon Network, many of them were Next Noods, Remix Character Noods, and Character Noods. On their website, they put the Nood background and a Nood shaking in circles around a rainbow circle. The Noods were based on a D.I.Y. toy called Munny, and through late 2009-early 2010. The Noods look was eventually replaced with the CHECK it look on May 29, 2010. This era was designed and created by Capacity. From February 8 to May 28, 2010, there were bumpers with Nood dolls being covered in silver (or multicolored) confetti, was transformed into a Chia Pet, getting splattered with black ink, whiteout, or red paint, and getting covered with dirt by a motorcycle. All of the Nood bumpers had no longer been seen as of May 29, 2010 (besides the Flicks intro used from May to July 2010) to coincide with rebranding with the CHECK it look, and revealing a new logo with a new font. Their counterparts in Latin America are Toonix. Shows By this time, all the Cartoon Cartoons had ended and were removed from the network. Cartoon Network would also start to produce their own live-action original series and air it on their new live-action block, CN Real. Toonami had also ended after 11 years on September 20, 2008. There were only four series still regularly producing new episodes in this era. Animated shows *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' (ended November 8, 2009) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' (ended October 12, 2008) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (ended May 3, 2009) *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' (ended November 27, 2008) *''Chowder'' *''Crash Bandicoot'' *''6teen'' (premiered October 23, 2008) *''Total Drama Island'' (ended December 18, 2008) *''Transformers: Animated'' (ended May 23, 2009) *''Total Drama Action'' (premiered June 11, 2009 and ended April 6, 2010) *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (ended March 26, 2010) *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''The Secret Saturdays'' (premiered October 3, 2008 and ended January 30, 2010) *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' (premiered September 14, 2009) *''The Mr. Men Show'' (ended October 19, 2009) *''The Garfield Show (premiered November 2, 2009) *Hero: 108'' (premiered March 1, 2010) *''Adventure Time'' (premiered April 5, 2010) *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' (premiered April 5, 2010) *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' (premiered April 23, 2010) *''Generator Rex'' (premiered April 23, 2010) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (premiered October 3, 2008) *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (premiered November 14, 2008) *''Spyro the Dragon'' CN Real shows *''The Othersiders'' (premiered June 17, 2009 and ended October 30, 2009) *''Survive This'' (premiered June 17, 2009 and August 19, 2009) *''BrainRush'' (premiered June 20, 2009 and ended July 22, 2009) *''Destroy Build Destroy'' (premiered June 20, 2009) *''Bobb'e Says'' (premiered August 19, 2009 and ended September 23, 2009) *''Dude, What Would Happen?'' (premiered August 19, 2009) Trivia *A Nood can be seen in a cameo on the CHECK it rebrand's stuffed nose bumper. It was removed a year later because Noods had completely phased out from the network. **This is also the case on a Check or Fail bumper in the start when a Nood was swept with a broom on the bottom. **They've returned in Crossover Nexus where they're in CN City, along with the graffiti of a Toonix. *On the Cartoon Network website, before you become a member, when you are about to choose your picture, a Nood is the blank picture before you choose. This Nood picture is still there. *In late 2008, the split screen credits were updated a bit (with a promo on the left and the credits in the right on a colorful background). This was only during evening hours. *Between June 2009 and May 2010, Cartoon Network rebranded the bumpers in flavor of the CN Real block. However, the original Noods bumpers and split screen credits remained until the debut of the Check It era. *This marks the final era to be in the original SDTV format. Starting with CHECK It, the network has now moved to HDTV, as most older shows that uses the SDTV format are now stretched. *During the Noods period, there were many bumpers, the most special one for this period is Har Har Tharsdays. Category:Noods